Garland (Final Fantasy)/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Final Fantasy Legends II Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) Garland appears as a Warrior of Chaos representing the original Final Fantasy and opposing the Warrior of Light. As Chaos's right-hand warrior, Garland knows the war's true nature and its endless cycle, giving him an advantage above the other warriors. Confident he will be reborn no matter how often he is struck down, he enjoys the battles of the war and appears to attack the heroes several times, and acts as counsel to the warriors. However, Garland's true connection to Chaos and the cycle of war is not revealed until the game's final storyline, when the Warriors of Chaos act of their own volition and desert Chaos. This leaves Garland as the only warrior standing alongside the god of discord, when he reveals the truth to him. Garland's alternate outfit gives his armor a sepia color tone to give it a weathered look. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Garland returns as a Warrior of Chaos in the prequel to ''Dissidia Final Fantasy alongside all the other characters from the original. He plays a minor role, taunting Lightning about the manikins and later acting as the final boss of Scenario 012 in battle against her. He is present when the Emperor brings Jecht to Chaos to have him made a Warrior of Chaos, and suspects the Emperor has ulterior motives. In a flashback shown in the Reports, he is present when the Warrior of Light first appears in World B, and battles Prishe to see which will take him to their respective god to have the Warrior imbued with their power. Near the end of the game, Garland tells Golbez that he was once imprisoned within a time loop until The Great Will freed him to preside over the war of the gods and nurture Chaos to war with Cosmos. One of the Reports written from Garland's point of view tells of his summoning to World B, before the cycles of war began, when he reflects on the time loop. This serves as one of several examples of the events of Dissidia Final Fantasy intertwining with the events of Final Fantasy. Garland's second alternate costume gives him the appearance of Yoshitaka Amano's original design of Garland, a dark-skinned demon with white hair. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Garland is a playable character for the Arcade system, as a representative of ''Final Fantasy. He is available via update on 21st April, 2016. He is classed as a Heavy-type fighter, and is the first playable antagonist to be added. His armor and weapon has been given an significant overhaul, but otherwise retains his classic look. He also has a new voice actor, Kouji Ishii, due to Kenji Utsumi's death from peritoneal cancer in 2013. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Garland is set to appear as a playable character. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Garland makes his ''Theatrhythm debut as a playable character. He was added via update on March 1st, 2017, and is unlocked by collecting Dark crystal shards. His Limit, Soul of Chaos, deals damage to boss-type enemies in direct proportion to Strength. Type: Power Summon: Odin ;Stats ;Abilities ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Garland appears as a playable character and an enemy boss, both in his original ''Final Fantasy and Dissidia Final Fantasy appearances. PFF Garland Illust.png|Garland's illustration. PFF Garland2.png|Garland's sprite. PFF Garland.png|Garland's enemy sprite FFI. PFF_Garland_DFF.png|Garland's enemy sprite DFF. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Garland is present as both a boss and a Legend. ;Ability Cards FFAB Chain Cast - Garland SR.png|Chain Cast (SR). FFAB Deathblow - Garland SR.png|Deathblow (SR). FFAB Chain Cast - Garland SR+.png|Chain Cast (SR+). FFAB Deathblow - Garland SR+.png|Deathblow (SR+). FFAB Highbringer - Garland SSR.png|Highbringer (SSR). FFAB Twist Drill - Garland SSR.png|Twist Drill (SSR). FFAB Highbringer - Garland SSR+.png|Highbringer (SSR+). FFAB Twist Drill - Garland SSR+.png|Twist Drill (SSR+). FFAB Soul of Chaos - Garland UR.png|Soul of Chaos (UR). FFAB Twin Swords - Garland UR.png|Twin Swords (UR). FFAB Twin Swords - Garland UR+.png|Twin Swords (UR+). FFAB Soul of Chaos - Garland UUR+.png|Soul of Chaos (UUR+). ;Legend Cards Garland Brigade.png|Garland I (SR). FFAB Deathblow - Garland Legend SR.png|Deathblow (SR). FFAB Deathblow - Garland Legend SR+.png|Deathblow (SR+). FFAB Twist Drill - Garland Legend SSR.png|Twist Drill (SSR). FFAB Twist Drill - Garland Legend SSR+.png|Twist Drill (SSR+). FFAB Soul of Chaos - Garland Legend UUR.png|Soul of Chaos (UUR). Final Fantasy Artniks D012 Garland SR F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks (SR). DFF Garland SR+ L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (SR+). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Garland is a boss and a playable character who could be initially recruited during the Challenge Event Discord and Harmony (Cosmos), where he was a First Time Reward for completing the event's Warrior of Light stage. As he is also a deuteragonist in ''Mobius Final Fantasy, he was also available in the Collector's Event Doorway to Another Realm as a First Time Reward for clearing Desert Runic Temple - Hard. ;Assessment Garland is a Warrior of Chaos, whose combat role is Physical Attack. ;Stats ;Memory Crystal acquisition Garland is the only character to have both of his Memory Crystals offered twice in rapid succession; and together with Sarah, the only character to require his Crystals to be purchased. The player could battle Zidane and Lightning respectively for both Crystals in Discord and Harmony, or purchase each for 1,200 and 2,500 Prismatic Seeds, respectively, in Doorway to Another Realm. ;Abilities Garland can use Combat abilities up to rarity rank 5, Knight abilities up to rarity rank 3, and Darkness abilities up to rarity rank 5. His default Soul Break is Dire Strike, which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment temporarily raises the user's Attack a moderate amount, and temporarily lowers the user's Defense a moderate amount. ;Equipment Garland can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, axes, hammers, and spears. He can equip the following armor types: shields, hats, helms, light armor, heavy armor, and bracers. He can equip accessories. FFRK Discord and Harmony (Cosmos) Event.png|Global event banner for Discord and Harmony (Cosmos). FFRK Doorway to Another Realm JP.png|Japanese event banner for The Coil's Light. FFRK Doorway to Another Realm Event.png|Global event banner for The Coil's Light. FFRK Garland FFI.png|Boss sprite. FFRK Garland FFI sprites.png|Set of Garland's sprites. FFRK Garland MC.png|Garland's Memory Crystal. FFRK Garland MCII.png|Garland's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Garland MCIII.png|Garland's Memory Crystal III. FFRK Deathblow Icon.png|Icon for Deathblow. FFRK Wave of Darkness Icon.png|Icon for Wave of Darkness. FFRK Deathblow SB.png|Deathblow. FFRK Wave of Darkness.png|Wave of Darkness. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Garland is a physical damage-type unit in the game obtainable through rare summons. He comes with a minimum rarity of 3 and a maximum of 5 (6 in the Japanese release). He specializes on high damage and the use of dark-elemental attacks. He is unable to equip abilities as he lacks ability slots. His abilities are: Man-Eater, Counter, Power Break, Mediguard, Defend, Darkside, Auto-Protect, Doublehand. And his Spells are Fira, Stonra, Firaga and Stonga. FFBE 111 Garland.png|No. 111 Garland (★3). FFBE 112 Garland.png|No. 112 Garland (★4). FFBE 113 Garland.png|No. 113 Garland (★5). FFBE 444 Garland.png|No. 444 Garland (★6). Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Garland is depicted on a card of his ''Dissidia Final Fantasy art and a card of his EX Mode and his alternative outfit in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Garland-TradingCardSmall.jpg|Trading card depicting Garland's Dissidia art. FF TCG Garland.jpg|Trading card depicting Garland's EX Mode in his first alt outfit in Dissidia. Garland EX-Mode TCG.png|Trading card depicting Garland's EX Mode. Garland2 TCG.png|Trading card depicting Garland's alternative outfit. Category:Final Fantasy non-player character other appearances